Kissu
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Saat Sasuke lelah, letih, lunglai, dan mengantuk luar biasa menghadapi kekonyolan dari tingkah absurd Naruto. YAOI. Oneshoot, fluff?. Main pair nya Sasuke ama Naruto. Jangan dibaca. Terlalu bagus. Hahaha. Ups. Mampir ya...


Sasuke membuang tas kerjanya sembarangan setelah kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar. Ia melepas dasinya dengan kasar, berikut pula sabuknya yang terlempar di sudut ruangan.

Ia lelah. Matanya sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk. Tubuhnya juga terasa begitu lunglai.

48 jam terjebak dalam kantor bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Tenaganya diperas sedemikian rupa layaknya _romusha_ , meski ia digaji.

Sasuke membuka kemejanya, menyisakan kaus singlet berwarna hitam.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi.

Begitu ia menyetel suhu ruangan menjadi sangat dingin-tak peduli salju yang turun deras di luar sana-Sasuke merobohkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Harum buah jeruk menusuk hidungnya. Jika di keadaan normal, Sasuke pasti akan menyingkirkan pengharum ruangan itu agar tidak terlalu menusuk penciumannya. Maka hari ini Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia dengan cepat memejamkan matanya, berharap seluruh letihnya hilang ketika ia bangun nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria konglomerat yang takluk oleh yang namanya kelelahan.

 **Akira Veronica Lianis presents**

 **Kissu**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto own Sasuke and Sasuke own Naruto and Naruto own Sasuke and Sasuke own Naruto and Naruto own Sasuke hahaha!**

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu.

Pemuda dengan kamera DSLR ditangannya itu melangkah pelan. Meletakkan kameranya diatas meja dengan perlahan lalu meletakkan tas ransel yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya.

Ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar.

Mengerling pada ranjang yang tak lagi kosong.

Pirang sinting itu mendengus lalu mendekati ranjang bersprei konyol itu. Kukatakan padamu bahwa sprei itu bermotif tomat. Konyol kan?

Naruto cekikikan, memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjangnya-ralat! ranjang mereka.

Ia jarang sekali mendapati ekspresi pulas dari pria triplek ini. Jangan salah, pria bermarga Uchiha ini walau tidur tetaplah jaim. Seakan-akan dalam tidur pun tak ingin terlihat buruk. Beri _award_ buat _Mr_. _Perfect_ ini.

Sambil mengamati wajah pulas Sasuke. Naruto diam-diam mendekati wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya mencuri sedikit ciuman dari Sasuke bukanlah suatu dosa, pikirnya yang memang pada dasarnya usil.

 _Kiss_.

Naruto mencium Sasuke singkat. Tak menyangka meski suhu ruangan sangat dingin, tapi bibir Sasuke tetap lembut.

Ah, Naruto jadi _addicted_.

Sekali lagi gapapa kan? Pikirnya ngaco.

 _Kiss_.

Lama, Naruto bahkan tak mau memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Naruto tak mau melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi mu-

 **PLAK**!

"Ouch!"

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya secara mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" pekik Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," desis Sasuke yang ternyata terbangun akibat gangguan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengusap kepala berharganya. Ia tak terima jika Sasuke menempeleng kepalanya. Kan dia bisa jadi bodoh kalau dibegituin terus. Kalau diingat sejauh ini, Sasuke memang hobi menempeleng kepalanya.

"Habisnya~ Kamu lucu sih waktu tidur... Jadi pengen cium~" kata Naruto kemudian dengan nada suara yang membuat Sasuke muak, muntah, mual, dan seluruh isi perut Aburame Shino si master serangga.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Naruto bukanlah orang yang tepat diajak bicara saat kondisinya seperti ini. Jadi daripada Sasuke malah migrain di samping menahan kantuk yang amat luar biasa maka dengan sangat berat hati dan tarikan nafas panjang yang cepat, Sasuke menunjuk pintu keluar dengan mata menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Malam. Ini. Kau. Sofa. Luar! CEPAT!" teriak Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke dukun santet agar si pirang ini enyah dan tak mengganggunya.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa meringis. Mengambil bantal dan selimut dari lemari untuk ia kenakan sebagai perlengkapan tidur di luar kamar.

Oh, Hey! Naruto masih tahu diri untuk tidak membantah ucapan sang Uchiha. Ia tahu kalau keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan negoisasi dengan Sasuke. Maka dengan berat hati, pemeran utama kita di cerita ini pun berakhir di sofa ruang keluarga. Sendirian.

"Oh ya, teme."

Sasuke menggeram, bersiap untuk meraih vas bunga yang ada di atas nakas dekat ranjang ketika si pirang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu jika Naruto tak berhenti mengganggunya.

"Err... Aku sayang kamu..." ucap Naruto lalu menutup pintu.

Sasuke membeku seketika.

Nampaknya pemeran utama kita yang satu lagi kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan merelakan dirinya tidak bisa tidur berjam-jam setelahnya.

"Idiot," desis Sasuke.

 **END**

 **Anjir! Fic apaan neh? Nzirrr...**

 **Berawal dari kejadian tadi sore, gue liat adek gue anteng banget pas tidur. Trus gue cium. Dan dia ngamuk", mukulin gue pula. Wakaka, maka lahirlah fic sarab ini.**

 **Then, Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
